


The Cabin on the Front

by askittlebitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Clothed Sex, First Time, Hand Jobs, Height Differences, M/M, Military, Rimming, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-18 18:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askittlebitch/pseuds/askittlebitch
Summary: Alexey has been in love with Vasily for a long time. Even though he's selectively mute he does his best to communicate what he wants. It's a risk considering it's 1939 in the USSR. It works out pretty well, considering.





	The Cabin on the Front

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, Alexey is 19, 5'4", and Vasily is 48, 5'9".

Alexey pushed Vasily onto the bed. For the maybe the 6th time in his life Alexey looked someone in the eyes. The snowy air blew through the window, abrasive against Alexey's flushed face.

"Hey, Sasha. What is this all about?" Vasily whispered. His husky voice sent Alexey's mind spiralling. His hand slowly traveled to Vasily's inner thigh, lazily bringing it up to his chest. Vasily sucked in a breath as Alexey undid the buttons on his jacket on the way back down.

"Bring your face up here and kiss me," Vasily choked out. Alexey's hand froze, lingering over Vasily's crotch. His face closed in and playfully licked and Vasily's cold-chapped lips. Alexey let out a small sigh as Vasily took hold of his hair and pushed him closer, hoisting Alexey's hips above his own. Alexey broke off the kiss and pushed himself off, yanking Vasily on top of his lap with a glare.

"Oh I see. You want to do it. Alright then, little guy. Let's see what you've got." Vasily hastily undid his belt while letting Alexey play with his tongue inside his mouth. He slipped off his pants and went about undoing Alexey's belt. Alexey sat up, sliding Vasily off his lap, and took his pants off.

"Pin me down, tie me to the bed with the belt, now," Vasily choked out between heavy breaths. Alexey froze, taking in what Vasily had said to him. He slowly wrapped the belt around Vasily's wrists, tightening it around the bed post. Alexey started panting, the room heating up just with the foreplay. He looked down to Vasily's dick, twitching, begging for attention.

"Get your dick up here, I need to taste it," Vasily barked. Alexey's breath froze, his hand grabbing his boner to feel how hard it was. He slid up Vasily's chest so that the tip of his dick was just out of reach of Vasily's lips. "You fucking tease," Vasily said under his breath, thrusting his hips up so Alexey fell forward a bit. As soon as he fell Vasily sucked at the tip and worked the rest into his mouth, gagging a small bit as he the 3/4 point. Alexey pushed Vasily's hips down and started to rub the tip of Vasily's dick with his thumb. Vasily moaned onto Alexey making him shiver. He let Alexey's dick slide out of his mouth and onto his beard, the hairs pricking it slightly. Alexey let out a dissatisfied grunt and pumped faster before letting go.

"C'mon, Sasha, your cock's wet enough now for the main course. Get down there and open it up a bit," Vasily panted. Alexey let out a tsk and moved back, pushing Vasily's legs back. "Sasha! Tie my legs too!" he said. Alexey took the other belt and wrapped it around Vasily's left ankle, forcing it back to where his hands were. He put his right leg on his shoulder and stared at what was before him. He was finally looking at Vasily's ass. Alexey spread his cheeks and took a lick, and getting rewarded with a moan. He started drawing his tongue over Vasily's hole, dipping into it. Vasily let out a low growl as Alexey ate into him, trying to grind into it. Alexey grabbed his waist and kept going at his own pace, using his other hand to play with Vasily's dick more. 

"Hurry up and put something in me!" Vasily slurred out. Alexey quickened his pace on his dick, Vasily trying to shift into it. "I'm-!" was all that Vasily was able to get out before he came into Alexey's hand. He rubbed it between his fingers for a second and started to press his index finger inside.

"Nng! Alexey! Go faster! Alexey added another finger and obliged, excited after hearing his name. "Just don't expect me- ah- to get hard aga- nhg- again. I'm too old for tha- ah!" Vasily sputtered out. Alexey started to pump his dick to the rhythm of his fingers, stopping abruptly to drop Vasily on the bed before lining up his dick with his asshole.

"Oh fuck yes do it," Vasily whispered. Alexey slowly worked it in until he was bottomed out. He grabbed Vasily's dick and started pumping it. "What did I- ah- say about getting hard?" Vasily groaned. Alexey smirked and quickly drew out, leaving just the tip inside. Before Vasily could say anything he thrust it back in, his back arching as he drooled. Soon Vasily could only make broken noises as Alexey kept thrusting into him. Alexey was reaching his limit, his thrusts lost what little rhythm they had and sped up. Vasily growled as Alexey's animalistic thrusts kept coming, and soon he was cumming. Alexey moaned, the loudest sound he'd made in his life, as he came inside Vasily. He collapsed onto him, covered in sweat.

"S-sasha, can y-you untie me?" Vasily said shakily. His request fell on deaf ears, Alexey was already passed out. "Well fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fic with my characters from a comic I'm writing. Leave any logistical criticism in the comments :)


End file.
